Savin You
by 4EVERA POLARBEAR LOVER
Summary: She didn't notice it at first, the soft rumbling of the engine as it neared her. But when she turned around it was already too late. Acho One Shot.


**Hello there, I am back again with another Mr. Young Acho one-shot. But this one will most probably be kind of angst one shot. So I'm trying out something new. Enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Young. **

Savin You

3:15 PM

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. All of the students of Finnegan High rushed out through the open blue doors and spilled onto the courtyard. Echo was one of the last ones out, running down the school steps gracefully. "Good bye Principal Tater" Echo said with a wave and dashed down the sidewalk. As she came to the end of the side walk, Echo stopped and looked both ways. No cars were coming, the street was eerily quiet. Echo once again checked both sides before beginning to walk to the other side.

She didn't notice it at first, the soft rumbling engine of a car. It snuck up on her. And by the time she turned around, it was too late.

Adam was only a few feet behind Echo. He was too nervous to actually talk to her, even though they were great friends. It was just so difficult now, everything about her distracting him from the topic. Adam sighed and put a hand through his hair. Looking up he caught sight of Echo already crossing the empty street. He thought about catching up to her, but pushed the suggestion away. His world crumbled within seconds.

Echo was engulfed into the bright shining headlights. Her small body was hit with force as the head of the car collided with her. She was flung back and fell to the floor, feeling numb. All she could see were the bright headlights that shined right at her. Echo laid motionless, not taking notice of the blood that was all around her. Slowly, her body and mind were through into the darkness that awaited.

Adam dropped everything and ran to the street, the person in the car getting out in shock. "Oh my" the women gasped as Adam came near. Adam stopped in his tracks, Echo was lying in a growing puddle of her own blood. Adam knelt down next to Echo and pulled her close to him. Above him he heard the women's frantic voice as she called 911.

_Bright lights and the sound of sirens. It was all a big haze in Echo's mind. She could feel the hard mattress of the stretcher under her hand. She could hear someone crying. Calling out to her. She tried to answer but she couldn't, she was powerless. Then she felt something put onto her face, an oxygen mask. Yes, that's what it was. She felt then movement. She was being moved. She heard a muffled sad, pleading voice. And she could do nothing to comfort the person._

6:47 PM (Two Days Later)

Echo eyes opened to see the pale ceiling above her. She blinked a few times until her eyes finally adjusted to her surroundings. She slowly sat up, and caught sight of the dark sky outside her window. Then the door to her room began to open and in came Derby. She looked at him as he came in, his face sad and dull, like he had the life sucked out of him. He finally noticed her sitting straight up on her bed, staring at him. "Echo" he breathed and a smile spread over his face. He came to her and brought her into a hug. He then let go and sat down besides her. "Do you feel alright Echo?" Derby asked. "Um...I'm fine", a question escaped her lips, "Where's Adam?" Derby's relieved smile faded instantly. "Derby?" Echo asked, wondering why he was suddenly so cold. "I'll tell you later" Derby mumbled as he got up and left the room.

Echo spent the next two hours greeting people that came to visit her, and she asked almost everyone yet her question was never answered.

8:58 PM

Once again the door of her room opened and Derby stepped in. He sat by her side and stayed silent for a moment, staring outside the window. "You really want to know what happened to Adam?" Derby asked, his eyes not moving from the window. Echo let out a soft "yes".

_Flash Back_

_"Adam" Derby called, when he caught sight of his best friend. Adam looked up from the floor. Derby could see that the young teacher had been crying. "Adam" Derby said softly and took a seat next to the said boy. "Echo's going to be fine" Derby reassured, and gave his best friend a pat on the back. Adam sighed, and his head returned to his hands. Adam and Derby stayed in the hospital waiting room for hours, then "Mr. Young" a doctor called. Adam bolted up and Derby stood up behind him sluggishly. Adam ran up to the doctor, bombarding him with questions "Calm yourself young man" the doctor said. Adam stopped and apologized quietly. The doctor let out a sad sigh before continuing, "Echo's condition is not well. She has lost a lot of blood and her organs are beginning to shut down" "But can't you...Isn't there anyway to save her? Don't you have her blood type?" Adam pleaded. The doctor took a look at the pieces of paper in his hand before shaking his head. Derby put a hand on Adam's shoulder, "I have the same blood type as her" Adam told the doctor. The doctor looked up at Adam before shaking his head. "No...You can't it's dangerous" the doctor said. "I'm willing to donate blood for her." Adam protested loudly. "I'm the only way to save her. And if I don't do this then...then.." Adam trailed off. The doctor put a hand on Adam's shoulder. "There's nothing we can do." he told Adam. Adam looked up from the floor, "No there is something we can do. Why are you stopping me?" Adam asked loudly. "Because it's dangerous" the doctor told Adam. "You can lose your life" he added. Adam stared at the doctor, "All that matters is Echo's well-being. I wouldn't care if I lost my life" Adam said. _

"He did that just to save you" Derby said.


End file.
